The Wedding of DJ and Steve
by purplecat41877
Summary: D.J. and Steve get married.


Disclaimer: Full House is not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The Wedding of D.J. and Steve**

The big day had arrived. 20 year old D.J. was in her room looking at herself in her wedding dress in her full length mirror that she had gotten for her 18th birthday.

"Doesn't my firstborn look adorable?" Danny commented, appearing in the doorway.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" D.J. asked with shock since she hadn't yet put on her makeup.

"I couldn't wait to see how you look in your mother's wedding dress."

"I really wish Mom could've been here for my big day."

"So do I, Deej."

"I really need to finish getting ready."

Danny nodded and ducked out. Just then, D.J.'s best friend, Kimmy rushed in.

"D.J., we need to start on your makeup," Kimmy said.

"Not to mention my hair," D.J. said.

D.J. got out the necessary items. Kimmy helped D.J. with her makeup and hair and D.J. put the veil on once everything was done.

"Aren't you nervous about marrying Steve?"

"A little."

"Good thing you two decided to stay together after prom."

"Our breakup made me realize that we really love each other and that we belong together."

Just then, Kimmy and D.J. heard arguing. It was coming from Stephanie and Michelle's room.

* * *

Michelle had just put on Stephanie's makeup. Stephanie was not pleased.

"Michelle, did I say you could put on my makeup?"

"No, but I want to look nice for the wedding."

"You need to ask me if you can use my stuff."

"I'm sorry, and I'll go wash it off."

"Next time ask if you can use my makeup."

"Fine."

Michelle stormed out of the room. Stephanie continued getting ready for her older sister's wedding.

* * *

Up in the attic, Jesse and Rebecca were getting ready for the wedding. Nicky and Alex were practicing carrying a pillow each since they were going to be ring bearers at the wedding.

"You think the boys will have enough practice by the time we need to leave?" Rebecca asked.

"I'd say they should," Jesse replied.

"All right, boys, time to go."

"Put the pillows down before we go."

"All right, Mommy and Daddy," Nicky said.

"Is it time for the wedding?" Alex asked.

"Yes, son," Jesse said.

"Let's get going," Rebecca said.

Rebecca and Alex joined hands and so did Jesse and Nicky. Then all of them left the attic closing the door behind them.

* * *

At the church, Steve was eating some food. Just then, Joey entered the room.

"Hey, Steve, excited about getting married?"

"Actually, I am."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Is that why you ate all the cheese crackers in the dish?"

"I did?"

Joey showed Steve the empty bowl. Steve was surprised that he went through the bowl as quickly as he did.

* * *

The moment had arrived. A minister stood at the front along with Steve, Kimmy, and Kimmy's boyfriend Duane.

Jesse started playing "Here Comes the Bride" on the organ. Michelle came down the aisle throwing petals on the ground. Nicky and Alex were next and they each carried a pillow with a gold ring on it. Finally, D.J. came down the aisle linked to Danny's arm.

Danny let go of D.J.'s arm when they reached the end of the aisle. Danny kissed D.J. on the cheek and went to find a seat.

The minister began his speech. The speech lasted about 10 minutes.

"Now for the wedding vows," the minister said. "D.J., do you take Steve to be your lawfully wedding husband to love and support for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," D.J. said.

"Steve, do you take D.J. to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and support for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Steve said.

"Now for the exchange of the rings," the minister said. Nicky and Alex held out the pillows and D.J. and Steve got the rings.

"This is it," Steve said.

"I'm ready," D.J. replied.

"Steve, when you place the ring on D.J.'s finger, repeat the words 'I pledge my love and loyalty to you'," the minister said.

"I pledge my love and loyalty to you," Steve said when placing the ring on D.J.'s finger.

"D.J., when you place the ring on Steve's finger, repeat the words 'I pledge my love and loyalty to you'," the minister said.

"I pledge my love and loyalty to you," D.J. said when placing the ring on Steve's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may now kiss the bride."

D.J. and Steve kissed. Everyone in the church cheered.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Steve Hale," the minister said.

Jesse started playing "The Wedding March" on the organ. D.J. and Steve started down the aisle along with Kimmy, Duane, and the rest of their family and guests.

* * *

A little later, everyone was waiting on the lawn. Eventually, D.J. and Steve came outside and everyone blew bubbles.

D.J. and Steve got into a car labeled "Just Married" on it and drove off. Everyone else headed for their own vehicles so they could follow Steve, who was driving, and D.J. to the wedding reception.

The End


End file.
